<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Avalonian Nights by Merlins_little_sister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467906">Avalonian Nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlins_little_sister/pseuds/Merlins_little_sister'>Merlins_little_sister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Arthur is gray-ace, Consensual, Dancing, F/F, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Gaius is mentioned only, Girls Kissing, Gray-Asexuality, Gwaine and Arthur are friends, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Inspired by Art, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Merthur tension, Modern Era, Morgwen - Freeform, Music, Non-native english writer, Nudity, Partial Nudity, Past Merwaine ONS, Public Display of Affection, Public Nudity, Quite a bit Perwaine actually, Roommates, Rope Bondage, Sex Swing, Touching, perwaine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:42:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlins_little_sister/pseuds/Merlins_little_sister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>&gt;&gt; "Wait!" he shouted after him when he realized that Gwaine hadn't actually told Arthur where they were going. "Where are we going that I need to bring my ID? I'm 28 years old!" </p><p>Gwaine stuck his head through the door again. "We’re going to see a show. And now get ready. I’ll tell you everything when we get there." &lt;&lt;</p><p>---</p><p>Gwaine drags his gray-asexual best friend Arthur to a life-porn event, where Arthur meets Merlin. And Merlin is fascinating.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwaine &amp; Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Avalonian Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was inspired by a piece of art made by the lovely <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalmysticalmanservant/pseuds/magicalmysticalmanservant">@magicalmysticalmanservant</a>. The art embedded in this fic belongs to them, it is not mine. Please be sure to check them out. You can also find them on Instagram under <a href="https://instagram.com/cosmicfeline?igshid=p52movf3kl4f"> @cosmicfeline</a>!</p><p>Many thanks to @ursus-mari for proofreading. Check them out <a href="http://ursus-mari.tumblr.com">on Tumblr</a>!</p><p>The lyrics, that are cited in this fic, belong to the respective artists and are not mine. All titles and artists are mentioned and I summarize them again in the notes at the end. I recommend listening to the song when you reach the part in the story. </p><p>Please be aware, that asexuality is different for everyone. Arthur's experiences as someone on the asexuality spectrum do not need to match your experiences! They are based on my own experiences as a gray-ace person. Asexuality and Gray-asexuality are very broad terms. </p><p>Consider leaving Kudos and comments if you like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a loud bang against Arthur’s door. Just one, executed with a flat hand instead of a fist. Gwaine always knocked like this. If he knocked at all, that was. </p><p>"Oi," Gwaine shouted as he opened the door. "Come on, princess. We’re going out!" </p><p>Arthur looked up from the book he was reading. The Tempest - William Shakespeare. There was something calming about reading Shakespeare for the approximately 100th time. You knew what the evening would bring. </p><p>But you never knew what an evening with Gwaine would bring.</p><p>"Do I get a say in this?" he asked his best friend and roommate. </p><p>"Not tonight, princess." Gwaine pulled out a tight green shirt from Arthur's closet. "I want to introduce you to someone." </p><p>"Gwaine," Arthur scolded him. "You can't just run in here and kidnap me! Besides, if I don't get a say in how I spend my evening," he shut the book, walked over to the closet, and shoved the shirt back into it, "then I at least want to pick out my own clothes. Your taste is terrible." </p><p>Gwaine shot him an amused look. His friend knew him well. Almost too well, sometimes. </p><p>So Gwaine must have known that Arthur hated that green shirt. He knew that Arthur preferred button-downs for going out. Especially when he didn't know who he was meeting. </p><p><em>A Pendragon has to make a good impression.</em> </p><p>"All right, all right. Then dress yourself." Gwaine was now grinning from ear to ear and tapped the other man's shoulder lightly. "We’re leaving in 10 minutes. Don't forget your ID," he said and left the room again, leaving a very annoyed Arthur Pendragon behind him. </p><p>"Wait!" he shouted after him when he realized that Gwaine hadn't actually told Arthur where they were going. "Where are we going that I need to bring my ID? I'm 28 years old!" </p><p>Gwaine stuck his head through the door again. "We’re going to see a show. And now get ready. I’ll tell you everything when we get there."</p><p>*<br/>
*<br/>
* </p><p>When the bus finally reached the town center and they stepped out onto the pavement, Gwaine still hadn't told Arthur where they were heading. Arthur hated not being in control of the situation.</p><p>
  <em>A Pendragon must never lose control of the situation.</em>
</p><p>"Gwaine, stop!" Arthur effectively blocked his friend in his path. "I demand to know what we are doing. I hate your surprises," he scolded the other man. </p><p>"Fine," answered Gwaine. "Someone is moody today. We’re going to a show called 'Avalonian Nights'. It's a circus-like show where hot men and women do hot stuff for 45 minutes." He eyed Arthur. "It's essentially a live-porn, but I know the staff and you would have never joined me had I told you at home." </p><p>Gwaine pointed to a building that looked more like a university than a circus. </p><p>"You’re dragging me to a live-porn," Arthur repeated.</p><p>"Exactly," Gwaine beamed. "It's fun. You’ll love Merlin. That's the guy I want you to meet." Gwaine laid one hand on Arthurs back, shoving him inside the building and towards the elevators. </p><p>"You know that it doesn't work like that for me," Arthur said, running a hand over his face. "Porn makes me uncomfortable, I don't look at people and want to fuck them just because they look hot or are dripping wet. How am I supposed to survive 45 minutes of that?" </p><p>"Look," Gwaine assured him, pressing the down button on the elevator, "I know you’re gray-ace. But trust me. You will love the performance part, you will love the music, you will love the ambiance and you will love the artists." </p><p>They entered the elevator and Gwaine pressed one of the buttons. Arthur sighed, glancing at the gray hall that they were leaving behind. A small sign on the wall told him that he had been right with his first impression. The building was indeed a university building, one of those that had been added to the campus only a couple of years ago, providing more room and space for the artistic faculties of the local university.</p><p>Oh, how much had Arthur wanted to study something creative. Literature, maybe. He would have been good. He could have made friends here. </p><p><em>A Pendragon works for the family.</em> </p><p>Back then, Arthur didn't have the guts to study what he wanted. So he had studied law instead because that was what his father had wanted. </p><p>
  <em>A Pendragon must be strong. Artists are weak, Arthur.</em>
</p><p>Arthur had always loved literature. Since he had been a child, he had loved everything fictional, everything creative and artistic. Law was none of these things. </p><p><em>You are a Pendragon. You must be strong.</em> </p><p>And he was, today he was strong. Arthur Pendragon was a strong man, in his own way. </p><p>During his first year at university, Gwaine had spilled his beer over him during a pub crawl. And Arthur was angry. Oh, he really was. But Gwaine didn't care about the insults that the blonde man shot at him. He had simply introduced himself with a big smile and invited him to his table. They instantly became friends and eventually roommates. </p><p>Arthur had learned to be himself because of Gwaine. Had learned to let go. Had learned who he really was. Because of Gwaine, who always did whatever he wanted and with whom he could be himself. </p><p>
  <em>A Pendragon must not love men.</em>
</p><p>Gwaine had accepted Arthur when his father hadn't. </p><p>*<br/>
*<br/>
* </p><p>As soon as the elevator doors opened again, the atmosphere of the place had shifted completely. </p><p>When the two men stepped out of the elevator into the hallway, the missing windows were the first thing that Arthur noticed, indicating that this was one of the lower floors of the building below street level. There were also 4 doors: Two of them led into the showroom, one was labeled with 'Staff', and the other one with 'Restrooms'. </p><p>Arthur assumed that this was probably the black box of the faculty, usually used for recordings and rehearsals, as well as shows, apparently. </p><p>And then there was the decoration. </p><p>Both men had stopped walking to admire the beauty of the place. Soft piano music was playing with just the right intensity, so that you could maintain a conversation with someone but wouldn't be able to overhear those of others. </p><p>Dark parquet floor was beneath their feet and thin, colorful fabric covered the walls. </p><p>Arthur glanced around, noticing various small groups of people standing at tall tables, reading something that appeared to be a program of some sort. </p><p>A big textile sign above the door which somehow didn't seem to be attached to anything announced the title of the show: Avalonian Nights.  </p><p>"Wow," was the only thing that Arthur could utter for a moment. "This place is like magic," he said, turning to his strangely quiet friend. "Have you been here already, Gwaine?"  </p><p>"Aye," the brunette answered, "but it looked completely normal when I bought the tickets this morning." He shook his head in confusion. "Come on, mate. Let's get a program."</p><p>The two men made their way towards one of the tables. Gwaine grinned again. </p><p>"What is it, Gwaine?" Arthur asked with slight irritation in his voice. "Why do you look so pleased?" He really couldn't stand Gwaine sometimes. Especially when Gwaine thought himself as the winner of a situation. Like now. </p><p>Arthur grabbed one of the programs from the table and started reading the small booklet. </p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;<br/>
<em><strong>Avalonian Nights - A Show by Merlin Emrys</strong></em></p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Starring:<br/>
Merlin Emrys<br/>
Gwen Smith<br/>
Morgana Le Fay<br/>
Percival Armstrong</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Sound and Stage Design:<br/>
Merlin Emrys and Freya Llyn</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><em>Entrance and Tickets:<br/>
Freya Llyn</em><br/>
&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>"Wait, what?" Arthur interrupted his reading, turning to his friend who was reading his own program. "Percival Armstrong? As in - your boyfriend Percy??" he asked in utter confusion. </p><p>"That would be him, yes, " Gwaine answered with unmistakable pride in his voice. </p><p>"I thought he worked at the Gym?" Arthur continued his questioning.</p><p>"Oh, he does work there," Gwaine explained. "This is a side job. Well, actually it started as volunteer work, he was just helping Merlin out. The whole thing is Merlin's project for his final thesis." Gwaine turned the page of Arthur's booklet and pointed at the next page. </p><p> </p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;<br/>
<em>This show was designed as part of my final thesis. Many thanks to my professor and advisor Gaius for his eternal patience, as well as to my friends Morgana, Gwen, and Percival for starring in my show.</em><br/>
&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>"Who makes a live-porn for their thesis? What on earth is this guy studying?" Arthur asked, more to himself than to Gwaine. </p><p>"You can ask him later. We’re meeting them afterwards," the man elaborated. </p><p>Although Arthur would have never admitted it to Gwaine, he was very impressed by the setup so far. Skimming over the pages with the skilled eye of a lawyer showed him that this was unmistakably the professional project of a scientist. </p><p>Not only did the booklet elaborate on the background of the project name by briefly explaining the legend of Avalon, it also included references for music pieces and — much to Arthur’s surprise — a bunch of trigger warnings. </p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;<br/>
<em><strong>Trigger Warnings</strong></em></p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>This show contains:</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<ul>
<li>partial, as well as full nudity.</li>
<li>depictions of sexual actions.</li>
<li>full body bondage.</li>
</ul><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><em>Spectators must be at least 18 years old.<br/>
All actors get asked for consent before each show.<br/>
No physical or mental harm is caused by any of the displayed actions.<br/>
Actors, as well as spectators, are free to leave at any point.<br/>
By entering the showroom, you are accepting these terms.</em><br/>
&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>"You gotta be kidding me," Arthur groaned when he had read through them, once again running a hand over his face. "Please don't tell me I’m about to witness your boyfriend having sex."</p><p>"I don't know, mate," Gwaine laughed. "I haven’t seen it yet. But knowing Merlin, I would say this probably sounds a lot worse than it is. Pretty sure that's some legal stuff he has to do." He rubbed Arthur's back in a circular motion. "Chill, Arthur. It's going to be fine. I promise."</p><p>"I still can't believe that your giant softhearted boyfriend, who cried when we watched 'The Princess Bride' last week, is doing — " Arthur made a vague gesture —  "this. Why do I keep you around again?" </p><p>"Because I am putting up with you, princess," Gwaine answered, with that typical grin plastered to his face. </p><p>*<br/>
*<br/>
* </p><p>"Ladies and Gentlemen." A small woman with long black hair in a flowing purple dress had appeared through the door to the showroom. "The show will start soon. Please come forward now and show me your ticket and your ID, and then you can pick your seats." She smiled brightly, making an inviting motion with her right hand before she positioned herself next to the door. Arthur thought that this was probably Freya, the woman mentioned in the program. </p><p>Gwaine pulled out two tickets and his ID from his pocket, handing one ticket to Arthur, who had grabbed his own ID from his wallet. They lined up to get inside and soon reached the entrance. </p><p>"Welcome to Avalon!" Freya greeted the two men while checking their tickets and ID cards. "Have you read our Trigger Warnings?" </p><p>Both men nodded.</p><p>"You can go in now," she said. "Enjoy the show!" </p><p>Entering the room was like entering a temple. At least that was what it felt like to Arthur, who had never been to an actual temple. It looked like something that came straight out of a book or movie, even though fabrics of different colors, textures, sizes, and shapes were the only actual decorative elements in the room. The rest was done with lighting and music. </p><p>And yet somehow, Arthur felt like he was catapulted into a dream. </p><p>The room itself was a lot smaller than he had guessed. Arthur counted 8 rows with 10 seats each, leaving plenty of space for the stage. Presumably, the room could fit many more people, when there was no need for a stage or with the people standing instead of sitting down. </p><p>Gwaine picked out their seats, front row of course. Whether it was because he wanted to be close to Percival during the performance or simply to guarantee them an excellent view, Arthur couldn't tell. </p><p>What he did know was that the front row meant being super close to someone else's exposed body. Someone he didn't know. Probably naked. Most likely naked. </p><p>Arthur briefly thought about the fact that he would meet the man Gwaine had told him about, Merlin, after he had seen him exposed. Or even worse. </p><p>Saying that this felt off was a huge understatement. </p><p>Saying that it felt like an imbalance in whatever relationship they could have was more what Arthur felt at this moment.</p><p>Arthur hadn't realized that he had zoned out completely over this thought, but Gwaine gently patted his back again. </p><p>"Are you all right, mate? You’re sweating," he asked. </p><p>"I'm good," Arthur answered simply. Expressing his emotions had never been Arthur's strong side, but Gwaine was probably equally nervous and could use some support. After all, he would be seeing his boyfriend on stage for the first time.</p><p>"I'm excited to see what your man does in his free time." He grinned. "They’re going to make good use of all these muscles that he has. Try not to swoon in your chair like a lovestruck girl," he mocked his friend. Gwaine burst out laughing in response. </p><p>After a few more minutes, when all the people had found their seats, the light was turned off to gather everyone's attention. </p><p>"Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen!" a low male voice with a heavy Irish accent announced. Arthur could hear people around him moaning. For once, Arthur understood completely why. It was an extremely pleasant voice. "My name is Merlin Emrys, and I welcome you to today's show. Please silence your mobile phones or turn them off completely. I will give you a moment for this." Arthur laughed. </p><p>He had been to many performances, and addressing the audience this directly was highly unusual. </p><p>"Please do not record our performance. We value the privacy of our actors and actresses." Here, he gave a short pause.</p><p>"Furthermore, I hereby inform you that masturbation and engagement in sexual activities of any kind are not permitted during the performances. Yes, we will definitely notice if you try it anyway."</p><p>Arthur made a face and leaned over to Gwaine, mouthing a silent "What the hell." Gwaine just shrugged his shoulders, and the announcement continued. </p><p>"But now. Welcome to Avalon. We attempt to make you forget all your worries. Join us in a land of magic where all your fantasies will come true." </p><p>Probably not, Arthur thought. But he could see why this was a normal thing to expect from a show like this. </p><p>And still, even Arthur, with all he didn't want from someone, very much wanted Merlin to continue speaking. This voice could read him the yellow pages, he thought, and it would probably sound like the most interesting thing in the world. </p><p>He had a voice that you could carry home. A voice you could remember, much different from Arthur's. </p><p>When the announcement had finished, a spotlight pointed to the side of the stage. Arthur could hear Gwaine's sharp intake of breath when the first act was revealed. </p><p>There, at the side of the stage, leaning against a beam with the left side of his body, the left foot crossing over the right, was Percival. Dressed in super tight washed out jeans and an unbuttoned flannel shirt over his bare muscular body, he gave the perfect 'hot farmer' impression. His right hand was holding an ax as if it was the most natural thing to do. </p><p>When the music started playing, he slowly walked towards a pile of wood and a chopping block that was sitting next to it in the center of the stage. </p><p>Arthur didn't recognize the piece of music, but the program told him that it was Noel Gallagher's 'If I Had A Gun'. Fitting indeed. </p><p>Percival's movements were slow but purposeful. And then he started chopping the wood, the ax gliding right through it as if it was butter. Arthur briefly wondered if it was real wood, but then again, the sound of wood being forced into pieces was unmistakable. </p><p>
  <em>'If I had the time<br/>
I'd stop the world and make you mine<br/>
And every day would stay the same with you' </em>
</p><p>Arthur believed that in an instant. Ax on wood. Split. Again, again, and again. He was chopping faster now.</p><p>
  <em>'My eyes have always followed you around the room<br/>
'Cause you're the only God that I will ever need' </em>
</p><p>Arthur glanced around the room. The audience was completely silent and men and women alike were fascinated by the performance. Some were gawking with unmistakable lust. Sure enough, Percival was an attractive man, but he was only chopping wood. Quite impressively, all right. But apparently, that seemed to be enough for most people in the audience to completely lose their minds. </p><p>When his eyes landed on his friend Gwaine, he smiled. His hands were clutching the chair he was sitting in as if it took all his will power not to jump off his seat towards his boyfriend. Once in a while, he moaned silently, biting his lower lip, his eyes not once leaving Percival. </p><p>Suddenly, the music changed and Percival stopped his actions. A song by the same performer called 'A Dream Is All I Need To Get By'. </p><p>
  <em>'Some of us need it sometimes<br/>
A dream is all I need to get by' </em>
</p><p>Percival took off the flannel shirt, revealing his muscular chest. Until now, Arthur hadn't realized that Percival was sweating. It had looked so easy but he was covered in sweat, making his bare chest sparkle in the spotlight. He quickly dried himself off with his shirt before he tossed it aside. </p><p>
  <em>'What for the love that got me so high?<br/>
Remember the days they made us feel so alive?'</em>
</p><p>Then he started stretching his arms behind his head with the skilled motions of a gym trainer, showing off his muscles even more. Arthur had been right, they did make good use of the man's body. </p><p>"Good lord," Gwaine muttered beside him, watching his boyfriend lifting up the wood pieces and carrying them to the side of the stage. He stretched a second time before he lifted the shirt, the ax, and the chopping block off the ground, and left the stage. </p><p>
  <em>'The secrets I was meant to keep<br/>
I should have left them in my head<br/>
But I just let them out instead' </em>
</p><p>When the final chords of the music had played, the stage went dark. For a moment, the audience was completely silent. Arthur could hear his friend swallowing hard. Then the audience started cheering. </p><p>"This was impressive!" Arthur said to Gwaine. "The music choice is ridiculously perfect."</p><p>"Indeed," was the simple answer of his friend. Arthur supposed that the whole performance was much more torturing for his friend than for him. Gwaine was never this silent. </p><p>But then, they also didn't usually watch porn together. Even if this hadn't felt like porn to Arthur. </p><p>*<br/>
*<br/>
*</p><p>The second act started much like the first one. This time, the main spotlight pointed to the center of the stage, where a swing had appeared seemingly out of nowhere. It wasn't a normal swing, though. First, it was completely black. Second, there wasn't any place to actually normally sit on. Instead, the whole thing consisted of different straps and loops. </p><p>Though Arthur had never actually seen such a thing before, he assumed that this — given the trigger warnings — was probably a sex swing. That realization hit Arthur like a train, causing him to turn bright red. He mentally ran through the possibilities they legally had. In any case, though, he most likely was about to witness something extremely intimate. </p><p>And Arthur didn't know if he liked it. </p><p>Before he could even finish his thoughts, another piece of music called 'She' by an artist called Dodie started playing. </p><p>Arthur glanced to the left side of the stage, where one new spotlight pointed at a beautiful woman with white skin and long black hair. A third spotlight revealed a second woman with dark skin and dark hair, standing at the right side of the stage. </p><p>Both women were wearing completely see-through dresses made from fabric that couldn't be much more than a scarf, with white lace underwear underneath it. </p><p>With the beginning of the music, both women started dancing. Ballet, Arthur assumed. Although he had been to ballet pieces at the opera once or twice, he didn't know enough to pinpoint what exactly they were dancing.</p><p>It started slowly, following the music. </p><p><em>'Am I allowed<br/>
To look at her like that?<br/>
Could it be wrong<br/>
When she's just so nice to look at?'</em> </p><p>Both women were encircling each other, their movements shy and gentle. </p><p>
  <em>'You would find her in a Polaroid picture<br/>
And she means everything to me' </em>
</p><p>With every passing moment, the dance became more intense. Arthur could see the black woman stretching out her arms towards the other, who then ran into her arms, being lifted above the ground from her partner, just a little bit, teasing. </p><p>
  <em>'I'd never tell<br/>
No, I'd never say a word<br/>
And oh, it aches<br/>
But it feels oddly good to hurt' </em>
</p><p>Arthur liked stories about forbidden love. This seemed to be one of them. For the performance, at least. </p><p>
  <em>'And she smells like lemongrass and sleep<br/>
She tastes like apple juice and peach' </em>
</p><p>They were kissing now, gently at first, then more passionate.</p><p>While Arthur had no romantic interest in women whatsoever, he could tell that both were strikingly beautiful. And there was an unmistakable chemistry between them, strong enough to be felt in the audience even. There was no way these two weren’t a couple.</p><p>Soon enough, the song changed and the couple was now moving towards the swing. Still kissing, they only interrupted their affections to rid themselves of their dresses. </p><p>Arthur busied himself, checking the program again for the song which was now playing, while the two women were getting into the swing. Mary Lambert - 'She Keeps Me Warm', he read there. </p><p>And once again, Arthur admired the man he hadn't yet met, Merlin, for his ability to pick out just the right song for just the right moment in the performance. </p><p>
  <em>'She says I smell like safety and home<br/>
I named both of her eyes Forever and Please Don't Go' </em>
</p><p>Both women were now swinging, each of them having their legs and body parts stuck in different loops. </p><p>It looked extremely uncomfortable to Arthur, so much that he hoped he would never have to try something like this. But the pair seemed to be having fun. </p><p>The black woman was lying underneath the white woman in the swing. Where the kissing had been gentle when they were still dancing, it was now wild and passionate, with hands wandering over the other’s body. </p><p>
  <em>'And I can't change, even if I tried<br/>
Even if I wanted to<br/>
My love, my love, my love, my love<br/>
She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm' </em>
</p><p>From time to time, Arthur could hear quiet whimpers and moans from the audience, leaving him completely confused. </p><p>
  <em>'She says that people stare<br/>
Cause we look so good together<br/>
Yeah, yeah, yeah' </em>
</p><p>At this point, their underwear was the only thing that made it somewhat bearable for Arthur. The amount of input, the fact that he was practically watching other people having sex, it was simply too much. Too much intimacy. </p><p>Arthur felt like an intruder in their privacy, and he didn't like it. He started sweating again. </p><p>
  <em>'Love is patient, love is kind<br/>
Love is patient, love is kind' </em>
</p><p>Yeah, and love should happen between only the two of you, he thought. </p><p>When the last chords were playing and the two women left the stage, Arthur inhaled together with the rest of the audience. </p><p>But for completely different reasons. </p><p>*<br/>
*<br/>
*</p><p>With the second act finished, the stage went black. Arthur glanced at the clock that was hanging on the wall above the entrance door. 15 minutes left. He looked over to Gwaine again, smiling nervously. </p><p>Gwaine smiled back and whispered, "Only Merlin left, mate." Arthur didn't know how to respond to that, so he just nodded, made a concentrated face, and looked back to the stage again, trying to make out any noises that could have helped him to guess what was coming. </p><p>It was strange, really. Normally, you could hear people move on stage when a setting had to be changed. Sometimes, you'd see people shuffle around in the dark, but neither of these was the case here. The stage was simply black and silent. </p><p>And it was still black when the music started. Only this time Arthur knew instantly which song it was. 'Fire On Fire' by Sam Smith. He knew it well, had listened to it over and over again after it was published. A very emotional piece of music, close to his heart. </p><p>
  <em>'My mother said I'm too romantic'</em>
</p><p>Two spotlights started spinning over the stage. </p><p>
  <em>'She said, "You're dancing in the movies" '</em>
</p><p>Then they both settled on Merlin. </p><p>
  
</p><p>And Arthur's world stopped turning. </p><p>
  <em>'How I see myself with you<br/>
I don't say a word<br/>
But still, you take my breath and steal the things I know' </em>
</p><p>Truth be told, Arthur didn't even know what exactly he was looking at. </p><p>The dark-haired man was completely naked, which was a surprise given that the other people had all been dressed to some degree. But then again, there had been a warning for full nudity earlier, so it shouldn't have been that surprising, actually. </p><p>He was trapped in some kind of red rope that was hanging approximately 3ft above the ground, head facing downwards, with his arms folded behind his back. The man's legs were somehow folded up behind his back so that his feet were touching his head and his whole body formed a triangle. </p><p>
  <em>'Fire on fire would normally kill us<br/>
But this much desire, together, we're winners' </em>
</p><p>And then there was the cock. Long and hard and fully visible. </p><p>
  <em>'They say that we're out of control and some say we're sinners'</em>
</p><p>Arthur tried not to stare at Merlin's cock. He didn't even know the man and had already seen more of him than expected. </p><p>Much more of him. </p><p>Not staring, however, proved to be harder than he'd thought, given the fact that the man's penis was the most prominent feature in the whole construction and that nothing else was happening on stage. It was just him, hanging there, inviting people to stare. </p><p>And by God, Arthur stared. He had so many questions. </p><p>How was this position even possible? Shouldn't there be bones in the way or something?</p><p>How had he gotten up there so fast?</p><p>How was he supposed to get out? </p><p>And how on earth was he fully erect in this position?</p><p>Unable to look away completely, he tried to focus on Merlin's face instead of his cock. He found his eyes closed and a smile painted on his face. Merlin looked completely relaxed as if this was the most comfortable position ever. </p><p>
  <em>'Cause when you unfold me and tell me you love me<br/>
And look in my eye<br/>
You are perfection, my only direction' </em>
</p><p>And God, he was beautiful. His cheekbones were very prominent, making his face look friendly and inviting. He had ridiculously large ears, but they fit his face so well. </p><p>Arthur could have looked at him forever. </p><p>
  <em>'You are perfection, my only direction<br/>
It's fire on fire'</em>
</p><p>As expected, the music changed when the song was almost over, as it had been for all performances so far. </p><p>Arthur forced himself to look away from the dark-haired man on stage, and into his program instead. The next and last song was 'In Case You Don't Live Forever' by someone called Ben Platt. It sounded familiar, but Arthur couldn't quite place it from the title only. </p><p>He looked back up onto the stage and found that the bundle, which was Merlin and his limbs, had started spinning. The spotlights were dancing around him and left Arthur feeling a little bit dizzy. </p><p>
  <em>'I follow your steps with my feet<br/>
I walk on the road that you started<br/>
I need you to know that I heard you, every word'</em>
</p><p>This song was different. The mood had changed, and for the second time this evening, Arthur didn't know if he liked the change or not.</p><p>Merlin opened his eyes. </p><p>And they were blue. Oh so blue. </p><p>Blue and strangely familiar.</p><p>
  <em>'I've waited way too long to say<br/>
Everything you mean to me<br/>
In case you don't live forever, let me tell you now' </em>
</p><p>Arthur felt like he was drowning. And when Merlin's body turned again, he locked eyes with Arthur. </p><p>And suddenly, looking away was not an option anymore. And Arthur found that he didn't seem to mind the change all that much after all.</p><p>
  <em>'We, we've only got so much time<br/>
I'm pretty sure it would kill me<br/>
If you didn't know the pieces of me are pieces of you' </em>
</p><p>Arthur knew that Merlin wasn't singing. He knew these words weren't meant for him. They had been picked out because they were fitting the performance. Picked out because the crowd would like it. Maybe picked out for someone else, even. </p><p>But it felt as if the words were meant for him. </p><p>And he stared into the eyes of the naked man that he had never spoken to until the bundle turned away another time. </p><p>
  <em>'I have a hero whenever I need one<br/>
I just look up to you and I see one<br/>
I'm a man 'cause you taught me to be one' </em>
</p><p>Merlin and Arthur locked eyes again, making it clear to Arthur that the action was intentional on Merlin's side. </p><p>On the other hand, this was a room filled with almost 80 people that were openly staring at his body, maybe he just picked one person every time. Maybe the performance or the spinning was easier this way. </p><p>But then again, most people were probably busy admiring his cock, not his eyes. </p><p>Looking at his eyes was like having a silent conversation, so Arthur decided he could be brave. He could smile. </p><p>So he smiled. </p><p>
  <em>'In case you don't live forever, let me tell you the truth<br/>
As long as I'm here as I am, so are you' </em>
</p><p>And Merlin smiled back. Then the stage went black for the last chords of the song. </p><p>When the light was turned on again, Merlin was standing next to the rope. Although he had just come out of full-body bondage, his skin showed no sign of it. </p><p>"Thank you for joining us on our journey to Avalon," Merlin said with his deep, soothing voice. Briefly, he let his eyes wander around the room before they settled back on Arthur. "I hope you enjoyed the magic and fantasies of an Avalonian Night. Have a good evening!" With these last words, he left the showroom, leaving back a completely silent crowd. </p><p>*<br/>
*<br/>
*</p><p>Soon enough, people regained composure and resumed to their normal chatter whilst leaving the room. </p><p>"So," Gwaine started, grinning like mad. "What do you think? Wasn't Percy amazing?" </p><p>The two men made their way to the exit, back into the hallway. </p><p>"It was certainly an interesting show," Arthur said, trying not to give away too much while trying to figure out how he had liked it at the same time. "Percival was very impressive. You looked like you wanted to jump him there and then," Arthur mocked his friend. </p><p>"Oh," Gwaine groaned. "You have no idea, mate." He fell silent again, seemingly lost in thoughts about his boyfriend. </p><p>"Gwaine," Arthur asked, "how well exactly do you know Merlin? I don't think you ever told me that."</p><p>"We met at a bar," Gwaine answered. </p><p>"Can't say I'm surprised," Arthur laughed. </p><p>"We instantly liked each other, and eventually ended up in bed later that night," Gwaine proceeded to tell. Arthur’s heart sank a little, though he couldn't have explained why. </p><p>"It wouldn't have worked," he continued. "Don't get me wrong, it was nice and all and I love Merlin to pieces, he is incredible in so many ways, but we are far better as friends than as lovers. There was no spark, you know?" Arthur nodded. </p><p>"So he suggested I should go to the gym and meet his friend. You know the rest," he finished telling his story with a soft smile on his lips. </p><p>"Percy and you are a perfect match, he was right there," Arthur answered. </p><p>"Thanks, princess."</p><p>The two men were standing on one of the tables again, waiting for Percival and the others to finish their backstage stuff. </p><p>Soon, Arthur would meet Merlin. The man behind the show. </p><p>"I liked it, for the most part at least," he answered Gwaine's earlier question. "The swing was a bit uncomfortable, but apart from that, it was brilliant."</p><p>The two women were the first to arrive in the hallway. All the other people had left already, it was only them in the hallway now. </p><p>The black women approached them directly, waving at Gwaine, before embracing him in a big hug and then holding a hand out to Arthur. </p><p>"Hi!" She smiled a bright warm smile. The other woman joined them. "I’m Gwen, this is my girlfriend Morgana," she pointed at the white woman at her side, who simply waved a little and said, "Hi, nice to meet you." </p><p>"I’m Arthur, Gwaine's roommate," Arthur introduced himself. "Nice to meet you too. Your performance was incredible. Are you dancers?" </p><p>"I’m so glad you liked it," Gwen answered. "We both study Contemporary and Classic Dance and Choreography."</p><p>"Unfortunately," Morgana added, "I’m afraid we can’t stay for a chat or we’ll miss our reservation." </p><p>"Right. Glad to meet you, Arthur." Gwen smiled, then she turned to Gwaine and said, "See you around, I guess," before they both got into the elevator. </p><p>"Look who's coming," Gwaine beamed when they saw Percival and Merlin approaching. </p><p>Percival was dressed in his usual fitness trainer outfit which emphasized his muscles, much to Gwaine’s liking. Next to the giant man walked Merlin, who Arthur guessed to be closer to his own height, approximately. Merlin was wearing black tight jeans and a blue flannel shirt that seemed to be a little tight over his buff chest. </p><p>Somehow, Arthur thought, he looked even better when he was fully dressed. </p><p>Gwaine, meanwhile, pulled his boyfriend in for a tender kiss. "You were fantastic. Holy shit. I thought I was gonna die. That was so hot. Do you have any idea what you’re doing to me?" he informed Percival.</p><p>"Maybe," Percival teased. "But you might need to remind me about how much you liked it, later."</p><p>God, Arthur thought. These two were adorable. Like a chocolate cake with whipped cream on top. Sugar sweet, sometimes too much so, but a perfect fit. </p><p>"All right boys," Gwaine glanced between the two remaining men, "I think Percy and I need to leave you two. This foreplay has gone way too long. Merlin, excellent performance." </p><p>"Thanks, man." Merlin beamed at him. "Glad you came."</p><p>Gwaine then turned to Arthur. "Don't expect me home tonight." He blinked at his friend, before the two lovebirds left, leaving Arthur and Merlin alone in the hallway. </p><p>"Hey," Merlin looked at Arthur with a cheeky grin on his face, his hand outstretched, "I’m Merlin. But I guess you knew that already."</p><p>"Hey, I’m Arthur." He took the offered hand. "Nice to meet you." </p><p>"I saw you. In the audience, I mean." Merlin hesitated for a moment. "You seemed a bit, uhm, disturbed. You hated it, didn't you?" </p><p>"No, no," Arthur tried to answer quickly and reassuringly. "I didn't hate it. In fact, I think it's a very impressive show. Your ability to pick out just the right music for the right moment is especially breathtaking. It's just—" Arthur ran a hand over his face. Damn, this was hard. How did you explain a total stranger, who was apparently a genius and beautiful and <em>gay</em>, that you didn't dislike their performance in itself? </p><p>"—It's just that I’m not into this stuff. Bondage and swings and all of that. Sex in general doesn't always work for me. At least not the same way it does for others," he tried to explain. </p><p>"Oh." Merlin seemed to have understood. "Got you, you’re ace-spec. Yeah, that was a problem for a couple people in the audience when we had the initial performances for the thesis. They filled out questionnaires afterwards and... I’m rambling again," he laughed nervously. "Sorry about that."</p><p>"No need to apologize." Arthur smiled. </p><p>"Just so we get this out of the way, I am not personally doing this kind of stuff in my private life," Merlin continued his rambling, making gestures with his hands. It was quite cute, to be completely honest. "It was just for the show, I needed the tension to get stronger with each act and I couldn't really ask anyone else to do this for me. That just didn't feel right."</p><p>"Sorry," Arthur interrupted. He was glad that this guy seemed to be normal after all, "I must ask. What on earth are you studying?" </p><p>"Oh, right, that must be confusing," Merlin answered. "I’m doing a double major. Psychology, specifically sexual psychology, and Dramaturgy. This was a good way to combine both."</p><p>"Wow. This sounds fascinating," Arthur answered earnestly. </p><p>He looked into the blue eyes of the man again. Just a moment longer than strictly necessary. Merlin was intelligent, he was talented, and Arthur could have listened to him forever. So he decided he could be brave another time this evening. </p><p>"Would you like to grab a beer or a coffee or something with me?" he asked. </p><p>And Merlin said yes, with this beautiful smile on his face, as if Arthur had just given him the most precious gift ever. </p><p>*<br/>
*<br/>
*</p><p>When Arthur finally reached his home, it was well past midnight. The time had passed so quickly that both men had been surprised when they checked the time. It was easy to be around Merlin. It was natural, and it felt oddly familiar. </p><p>Arthur had Merlin's number, a date for Saturday, and butterflies in his stomach. </p><p>*<br/>
*<br/>
*</p><p>
  <strong>THE END</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong>Music References:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Noel Gallagher - 'If I Had A Gun'<br/>Noel Gallagher - 'A Dream Is All I Need To Get By'<br/>Dodie - 'She'<br/>Mary Lambert - 'She Keeps Me Warm'<br/>Sam Smith - 'Fire On Fire'<br/>Ben Platt - 'In Case You Don't Live Forever'<br/><a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/51jiWF3LNyTD616QqosBtm?si=kwoQLGIvSdeF7HMvpiq6nA">Find the music here!</a></p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620846">[NSFW ART] flying</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalmysticalmanservant/pseuds/Cosmo%20Cat">Cosmo Cat (magicalmysticalmanservant)</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>